Sim Showdown/S1/Shot in the Eye
Ep.7: Shot in the Eye Matt: Welcome back to another episode of Sim Showdown. Last time we saw Iggy kicked out of the competition due to his lazyness. So, what will happen this time? Let's find out. '*camera goes to the diner cabin* Rhonda: I think we should try to make the Krazy Kickers lose. Then it's basically just us and the Powerful Punchers. Violet: Suppose so. Rhonda: But don't you think it will be excellent when we win? Buddy: Don't know, anyway, I need to tell someone something. *walks off* Spencer: I suppose it would help us conquer them, but ... Buddy: *goes up to Liberty and Star* Just to let you know Rhonda wants to make you lose. Star: *looks at Rhonda, then back to Buddy* Right. '*Buddy comes back over* Rhonda: Matt: *enters* Once your ready can you make your way down to the meadow bit. *goes into Kitchens* Rhonda: Why blame it on ME! Buddy: Well you came up with the idea and like ... you know, pal. Rhonda: '*camera goes down to the meadow area. There are five targets* Matt: We all here? Good. Right today's challenge is a bit of archery. In pairs, you have to hit the targets and each time you'll lose a ring you can aim for, so firstly, you can hit anywhere on the target, then on either the black, blue, red or yellow, then on the blue, red or yellow, and so on. So, get in pairs, choose a target and when I say, fire. *everyone gets in pairs and to a target* Okay, ready ... fire! '*everyone shoots* Rhonda: YES! Matt: Right, everyone but Violet hit the target, so you all except Violet, get one point for your team and the Krazy Kickers get double as they have half the amount of everyone else. Violet, your out. Violet: Oh well. Matt: Ready ... fire! Rhonda: STAR. LOOK! Star: *looks away and misses* Rhonda: Matt: Everyone except Star who missed and Buddy who hit the white gets two points for their team. Buddy and Star, your out. Star: I'll get you next time ... Matt: Ready ... fire! '*everyone shoots* Travis: Yesssssssss! Matt: Everyone except Roy and Billy made it so three points for you. Billy: Oh, well. I did ok. Roy: Well ... Matt: Ready ... '*Travis's fpod goes off* Matt: Fire! *everyone shoots* Travis: Darn fpod. You distracter! Matt: Anyway, Travis, Rhonda and Jimmy all failed to get it in the red or yellow so your out. So it's between Spencer and Liberty. Ready ... ... Fire! '*they fire* Matt: The winner is ... ... ... LIBERTY! Liberty: WOOOOOOOOO! Matt: So time to vote for who you want to leave from the Powerful Punchers who came last in points (they both hit the yellow but Liberty got Bulls-eye). '*everyone votes* Matt:'''The first person safe is ... ... Jimmy with no votes. Next through is ... ... ... Roy with one vote, meaning Travis with four votes is battleing out Billy with five votes in our Showdown. This weeks showdown is ... ... ... to throw this javelin the furthest. Billy's up first. '''Billy: Oh no. *throws it 1.2 meters* Oh. Travis: My turn *takes a run up but trips at the end throwing it right next to Billy's* Matt: *inspects the javelins* The person who is just infront is ... ... ... TRAVIS! Goodbye Billy. Billy: Oh. Matt: That's all we've got time for, so see you next time on ... Sim Showdown! Category:Chapters